


Happy Birthday Poe

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Birthday, Love, Smut implied but no actual Smut, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: It's Poe's birthday and Jess has a special present for him.





	Happy Birthday Poe

Jessika's P.O.V.

Still Half asleep, I felt my husband's arms wrapped around my waist, Poe pressed a kiss to my cheek and smiled.

"Seeing as today is my birthday, I thought we could spend the entire day in bed?" Poe asked with a grin.

"But what about the party I planned? I spent so much time on it." I complained.

"Fine, we can plan a ten-minute break to check the party and then come right back." I rolled my eyes at him as I sat up, but I immediately felt a rush of dizziness.

"Oh!"

"Are you alright?" Poe asked, rubbing my back.

"Mm-hmm, just sat up to quickly."

"What time was the party again?"

"Seven, and everyone on base is coming." 

"Everyone?" He asked with a fake pout.

"Yes everyone." I gave him a kiss then got up to get ready.

\------------

So far, the party was going just fine. Poe was talking to Snap, Karé hadn't set something on fire, and I didn't accidentally break something. Things were going according to plan, now, I needed to do something that wasn't part of the plan.

I noticed Poe stopped talking to Snap and was about to walk over to me, so I composed myself and got ready for the interesting conversation ahead of me.

"Thank you for this Jess." He said before he leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Your welcome, but now I need to give you your present."

"You didn't need to get my anything, You've done enough."

"Well I wasn't going to, but then something presented it self."

"Alright then," He put down his glass and looked back at me. "what is it?"

"Well, that's the thing, it won't be here for about seven to eight months."

He smiled but squinted. "What could possibly take eight months..." As his words drifted away, so did his eyes, leaving my face and making their way down to my stomach. He seemed to expect me to look different already, but I'd done everything I could to hide everything: The tiredness, the nausea and the sudden distaste for certain foods.

He stared on and on, I waited for him to jump or smile, but he just stood there, totally awestruck.

"Poe? Poe are you alright?" I laughed, trying to break the tension. I saw tears coming out of his eyes

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think I love you a hundred times more." He smiled the picked me up and spun me around.

"Are we really having a baby?" He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes." I breathed, welling up, too. We both smiled and held each other close, we would be parents, we couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda took this idea from The Selection Series, but I thought this was cute


End file.
